


Waiting in Vain 徒勞等待

by ennbaku



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Movie(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他想說的話只有一句。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in Vain 徒勞等待

一個人的離開會使另一個人的世界失去原有的轉速，那是他從前不知道的事。

燒水時火關晚了一點，濾起茶葉時遲了，沖不出往常的味道，他只喝半杯。晨起淋浴的時間比以往要久，已經沒有任何殘留的泡沫，他仍站在水下，直到感覺背部細微的疼痛和隨體內水份蒸發而來的口乾舌燥。他在總部待到深夜，有時是清晨，有時他已無法分辨，過去也是，但那讓他久留的原因已經消失，現在他只是待著。就待著。  
「梅林。」有人喊他。「梅林，你睡著了。」

他抬頭看見伊格西站在門邊。他不知道自己原來還能像過去一樣睡著。

安眠藥不是什麼大不了的事。過去任務結束後的第一天晚上他吃半顆，現在每天晚上他吃一顆，情況壞一點時兩顆。他換過藥。四顆是他給自己設的停損。徹夜未眠的日子逐漸少了一點，但他仍然會在清晨醒來，有時是深夜，他從未醒在鬧鐘設定的時刻。人們以為最糟的是惡夢，比惡夢更糟的其實是無法有夢。他已經快要忘記有夢是什麼感覺。

一次。他夢過以前的事，就那麼一次。他還不被稱作「梅林」時的事。

※

「等等！哈利！」他在廊道上狂奔，邊跑邊喊。「還給我！」

他猜他們已經跑過至少半個宅邸，穿過數不清個分不出用途的房間，他追逐的人沒有半點停下腳步的意思。他只差一步就能追上，如果不是他們雙雙跌在逃生梯入口的話。

「還給我。」  
「就不能看一下？」  
「不能。」  
「真的不行？」  
「不行。」  
「是說那個，你能不能先起來，好重。」

他才發覺自己跌在對方身上，但他可沒打算認輸。

「我起來的話，你就不會還我了吧。」

好近。太近了。只要再一近點就會感到窒息的距離。

「到底是什麼啊，你寫了什麼？」  
「沒什麼。」  
「你說謊了。」

那個表情，那個笑容，太欠揍了。好看得欠揍。

「每一件事。」  
「每一件事？」  
「我想到的每一件事。」

關於你的每一件事。他沒說謊。

他看著對方朝自己伸出手，手落在臉頰上，很輕地將他滑落的眼鏡推回正確的位置，是那隻手太冷還是他的臉頰發燙他分不清楚。

「起來吧，我會還給你的。」

他站起來，接過那本墨綠色筆記本時碰著了指尖。

「還真想知道啊！每一件事。」

他一個人站在那裡一整個下午。

※

他並不對著墓碑說話。

他知道這麼做很普通，幾乎每個來到墓園裡的人都曾經這麼做。如儀式一般，他們在墓前擺下鮮花，或站或蹲，手指輕碰墓碑，或劃過刻在上面的名字與年月，或許哭了或者笑了或看不出任何表情地用很輕的聲音說話。他並不這麼做。不會被聽到的話，說得再多也沒有意義。祈禱能被聽到也是沒有意義的。

因為神不存在。擁有眼前墓碑上那個名字的人曾經這麼說過。

「說神存在的話，對人而言也未免太殘忍了，不是嗎？」  
「我沒想過那種事。你下來。」

他忍受不了有人坐在他的桌上翹腳喝茶。他泡的茶。

「也是。」

茶濺出來了。他從口袋裡拿出手帕。

「有時候覺得你還真像啊。神。」  
「這是在開玩笑嗎。」

會對人殘忍的只有人而已，從來就不是神。那種事他怎麼可能沒想過。

※

今年他一個人來。

他坐在墓前，草地鬆軟卻還有一點濕，天才剛亮，他來得太早，忘了買花。他伸手抹去墓碑上的露，就像他無法不在滴落桌面前抹去杯身凝出的水那樣。他從包裡拿起出門前從書櫃裡隨手抽選的書，瞄一眼確定書名，翻到記憶中的目標頁數，從他喜歡的章節讀起。

他想起過去有對方在的時候他從來無法專心。

他總在他翻開書時闖進他的房間，擅自坐在他床上，有時喝茶，有時是酒，他會在他想點菸時瞪他但不阻止。他從來不開口回應他的搭話。

「這次在讀什麼？」  
自己看不就知道了。

「好看嗎？」  
不好看的話就不會看了。

「應該很好看吧，之後借我？」  
不要。這是我的。

「……你都沒有什麼想說的嗎？」  
「你閉嘴。」

有。  
只有一句，他想說的話只有一句。即使不會被聽到。

「就告訴你吧！每一件事。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇的設定大概在三刷的時候就決定好，但一直想不到該用什麼方式去說，一直擱在心裡。距離電影上映已經半年後才終於寫成。
> 
> 集合這篇與之前的兩篇，印成了少量無料本《Cherry Wine》已全數發送出去了。如果你剛好拿到它，有什麼話想跟我說很歡迎留言或私信。  
> 非常感謝一直讀著、支持著我的各位。
> 
> 到這裡，關於他們我最想寫的，已經寫完了。


End file.
